Saviour
by DeadlyToxic01
Summary: Draco and Ginny have a moment, which follows them throughout a few years. One-Shot DxG. Title and story based on song from Rise Against, 'Saviour'.


Disclaimers: No I do not have any rights to the Harry Potter World, that simply belongs to J.K Rowling. Also the song (Saviour), which is an amazing song, belongs to the band (Rise Against), which is an amazing band. Though, I recommend that you can listen to the song...if you like that sort of music that is.

Saviour

Even from a distance he could tell that head of hair anywhere. It might have been the autumn leaves; but, her hair seemed to be an even more vibrant red. Trailing his eyes down her body slowly, trying to remember when she had gotten some of those marks and scars that peeked through the top of her shirt and on her neck. His eyes moved from her body to her face, trailing even slower, wanting to see if the curves of her creamy white face was as he remembered. He could see the bags under her bloodshot eyes; the thinning of her lips; and sharpness of her cheek bones. Those features were no where near as noticeable as her eyes. The beautiful golden brown; as if they were freshly made honey. The shining in her eyes were from tears; yet, only one fell; before she brushed it off roughly. It made Draco think back to a time when everything became complicated.

Flashback

Draco's Sixth Year

In Draco's opinion, the beginning of his sixth year was down a deep, dark spiral and Draco could not stop himself when he tripped and fell in. Grumbling to himself, he wanted to cause pain to anything in sight. Unfortunately for him it was the stairs he was walking up; with a swift kick he cursed out loud, from the pain that crawled up his foot. With the last huff of air he finally made it to the top. 'Well more like my end,' he thought as he looked out from the top of the Astronomy tower.

A shift of fabric and snuffles caught his attention, with a quick flash, his wand was out and pointed to the person curled up into a small ball.

"_Get out," Draco snarled._

With the snap of the person's head they looked up. The honey coloured brown, that brimmed with tears, had him frozen to the spot. Barely registering her vivid red hair, he took her in with his penetrating silver eyes.

"_I was here first. Get your own place," Ginny Weasley's venomous voice cracked as she replied. Ginny's voice shocked Draco for a moment, yet, he remembered his place and straightened his back._

Curling his lip in disgust as he crossed his arms, his voice almost croaked, "go have you Potter Pity Party some where else."

In a flash Ginny was standing and leaving a hand print across Draco's face. Ginny's harsh breathing was the only sound for a while, as she fumed in front of him. While Draco himself was still waiting for the sting in his cheek to start, but nothing happened. He felt it, yet, at the same time it seemed as if her hand had pass through him.

"_If there is anything I want it's not pity, and from you of all people," Ginny snarled back at him._

"_Really? Then why would anyone need to cry in the first place if they don't want pity?" Draco raised an eyebrow, repeating something his father had told him. Draco noticed her from the beginning, now being here this close to her was melting the hard shell his father help him build._

Draco watched as she took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, she seemed to be counting in her head mentally. Seeing her open her honey coloured eyes, Ginny let her shoulders drop. She spoke in a very spoke voice, "some people can't be as strong as others; it's because they can't cry that makes them weak."

There was a pause before Ginny spoke again, this time looking him in the eyes, "I'm sure that you can cry a lot."

Draco saw her begin to turn away from him; when something inside of him seemed to turn on his brain. Reaching out her grabbed a hold of her upper arm lightly; though the words were stuck in his throat. Ginny turned her head to look back at him, straight faced, with wide doe eyes. The best Draco could some up with was said in a whisper.

"_I don't cry."_

"_You can though, but, I don't hate you." she said, now facing him fully once more. Ginny reached out and touched Draco's chest, where his heart should have been, "that simply means someone can save you."_

'You can save me,' Draco thought as he stared at her pale hand on his chest.

"_I wonder if there is someone that will save you while there is something left to save," she whispered, almost guilty, as if she knows what he's going to do. Ginny nibbled on her lips, the questions just beneath the surface of her eyes, and on the tip of her tongue._

Something inside Draco broke, Draco couldn't hold it in anymore; all his emotions for this red headed girl was going to pour out of his mouth, "I love you, but I can't answer your questions you have not yet asked."

As fast as his long legs could take him, Draco was practically running down the stairs he kicked a few minutes ago. Leaving behind Ginny and her honey brown eyes, filled with tears, her long red hair and freckles. Most of all trying to leave behind little Ginny Weasley's words.

End Flashback

Between Draco's thoughts and examining of Ginny, Draco started to move closer to her. Ginny's light fall jacket was thrown open, letting in the cool, but strong, fall air; turning her cheeks a light pink from the wind. Draco stood only a few feet from her, wondering if she could not remember him like he barely had her. The crunch of the leaves are what caught her attention first, then her eyes traveled up the black slacks and black trench coat, buttoned up nearly to the top. Then creamy, pale skin, shocking blond-white hair, and silver steely eyes.

"How do we get out of something that was started so long ago?" was his soft question.

"Are you here to torment me or something?" Ginny sighed, staring up at him.

"I don't hate you, I just want to save you, while there is still something left to save," Draco keep his eyes on her, repeating Ginny's own similar words back to her.

Still looking up at him, Ginny gave the faintest of smiles, "I love you and can't answer the questions that you still have."

Draco reached his hand out for her to take, "I do have some answers for those questions you have."

Ginny licking her dry lips, took his offered hand, "I can save that part of you that still needs to be saved."

A/N: Thanks for reading, and reviewing! (By the way this is my first story published so yay to me!)


End file.
